Love Bites
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: What's worse than stepping all over another's feelings just to mess with them? The answer; having the knowledge that payback will be more than just a few hurtful words, because a heart that stops beating doesn't necessarily stop breaking. One Shot


**Request from readerluver128. This Is what I came up with. Hope you like it. Inspiration came from _Love Bites (So Do I)_ by _Halestorm_.**

* * *

The three toned bell of Hollywood Arts rang, signaling to all present that class was done for the day. Jade walked out of her last class with her best guy friend, Beck. They were currently joking, well Beck was, about a rather touchy subject Jade had enough hearing about. Even though she was giving him the meanest glare in the history of glares he wasn't bothered. He kept poking fun at her all the way out into the main hall where she stopped at her locker to dump some books before going home. She threw in the last book and was then bumped by Beck to get her attention. She grunted at the somewhat heavy blow to her shoulder but looked at him with a scowl while shouldering her bag and then slamming her locker shut.

"What?" she snapped. Beck tilted his head in the direction across the hall where the school geek Tori Vega stood, hastily averting her eyes and hunching into her locker when she realized she had been caught staring. Beck smiled and waved at her then nudged Jade who rolled her eyes. It was painfully obvious to Jade that Tori had a crush on her. Jade had never met anyone so enamored with her before. She was positively lovesick. Jade thought it was weird but at the same time she was flattered, because while she absolutely couldn't stand creeps like Sinjin stalking her, Tori was different. She was nice and helpful, sweet in a way Jade would have despised yet couldn't. Tori was honest and was the last person to hurt anyone in any way. Not to mention she was smart and good looking despite being a geek. Even her glasses added to her good looks instead of detract from them. Jade quickly turned her thoughts away from her when she caught Beck wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Shut it Beckett," she growled.

"Aww, come on Jade. It's so cute how much she adores you," he teased yet spoke truthfully.

"Yeah, it makes me sick. What the hell does she like about me anyway? Have I not tried hard enough to keep her away or does she just not care?" Jade replied, glancing at the bespeckled Latina trying to sneak a peek at her again. When their eyes met her tan skin acquired a light blush that Jade kind of found c-no, it was ridiculous. She couldn't have this constant admirer.

"I think you should give her a chance. You never know," Beck told her with a shrug. Jade glared daggers at him again and then an idea popped into her head.

"You know, maybe I should," she agreed with a sly smirk. Beck instantly became suspicious of her confirmation.

"Wait, what?" he questioned. Meanwhile, Jade's devious mind had come up with the perfect way to force Tori away from her for good.

"Yeah, I think I'll go introduce myself," Jade said, casually sauntering over towards Tori who jumped in panic and rushed to act like she hadn't been staring the whole time. She hastily stuck her head in her locker at the last minute, having no other way to look busy while hiding her blushing face at the same time.

"Hey Vega. No use hiding I know you were staring, again," Jade addressed her, stopping to lean on the lockers next to Tori's and crossing her arms.

"I-I'm sorry Jade. I just…" Tori stammered, shutting her locker and then looking at the floor, fidgeting. Her hand came up to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and then fell again to mess with the strap of her bag. Jade watched her movements with a lazy smirk.

"No problem. I came over to ask if you wanted to hang out some time," Jade replied. Tori's eyes widened and she looked up to stare in awe at Jade.

"Really?" she practically whispered, her voice lost in her disbelief. Jade's smirk grew and she nodded.

"Sure. I figured with all your staring and helping me on projects and homework that I should be trying harder to thank you," she responded, voice slipping into the tone she used to sway others. Tori looked beyond shocked. It took her some time to articulate in return but eventually spat words out after nervously tucking a strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Jade. I helped because I wanted to. I know you don't want to hang out with me. It's ok," she said with a sad shrug, her eyes looking away again.

"No, that's the thing, I want to. I want to show you how grateful I am," Jade pressed, stepping closer to take Tori's hand and look into her eyes. Tori looked like she was going to pass out. She was clearly at a loss for words and her blush was growing by the second.

"So maybe I can pick you up later tonight?" Jade proposed.

"L-like a d-date?" Tori gasped. Jade couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. The poor girl was madly in love with her or something.

"Sure, like a date. I know it's a school night so we won't stay out late. What do you say?" Jade offered, squeezing Tori's clammy hand in hers. Tori could only nod.

"Great, then I'll see you later. Be ready by six and wear something nice," Jade told her, leaning in to kiss her defined cheekbone and then brushing past her. She walked towards the exit with Beck falling into step with her. They both didn't miss the sound of Tori falling against the lockers in a faint. Jade chuckled but Beck shook his head.

"You're terrible," he commented. Jade didn't know if he meant that in a bad or good way but she didn't care. Her first step was complete and the rest was set in motion. Jade went home and worked on her homework until she had to get ready to pick up Tori for their night out. When the time came she got ready quickly and headed out the door. As she drove she was caught between looking forward to the date but not at the same time. She wasn't sure what reasons made her feel so conflicted but she didn't let herself think about it too much. She pulled up outside the Vega household, knowing where it was from the few times she had to go over for projects. She parked and then honked. Tori came out a minute later and Jade stared at her in a way she hadn't before. The sight of Tori Vega all dressed up, glasses free, and tan skin advertised more than normal had Jade tongue tied. She was hot. She smiled her sunny smile, opened the car door, and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey Jade," she greeted, her smile turning shy when she became aware of Jade's full attention on her. Jade stared at her a moment longer before mentally kicking herself back into reality.

"God damn Vega, why the hell have you hid all this?" she inquired with an appreciative sweep of her eyes. Tori blushed and laughed nervously, more than insanely flattered. Her crush basically called her hot and all she could do was mumble her thanks. Jade chuckled and turned forward again so that she could take them to their destination. They went to a nice restaurant where Tori was lavished with compliments and Jade never missed a moment to touch her hand or hold it on the table. Jade hadn't ever seen the youngest Vega so lively and talkative before. When they were paired up for projects she was still so shy and closed off, too afraid to say more than was necessary. Now she was all smiles and replying to Jade without faltering.

It was then when Jade realized that her positive reactions were an encouragement that Tori needed in order to respond in kind. Jade came to like the way she spoke with her hands, her expressions that seemed so vast in combination that she wondered when there would be one she hadn't seen, and not to mention the few times Tori actually flirted back. Jade never knew that this Tori Vega was hidden under her normally reclusive and geeky persona that was seen at school. When they finished eating Jade suggested a walk which they took hand in hand while they continued to talk. After that Jade took Tori home. Outside the Vega residence Jade stepped out to properly say good bye. Tori took Jade's hand in hers without hesitation.

"Good night Jade. I had a lot of fun. Thank you," she whispered, shy once again.

"Anytime Vega. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Hey, maybe we can plan another date sometime soon?" Jade suggested. Tori nodded and then carefully leaned in to kiss Jade's cheek.

"I'd love that," Tori murmured close to her ear, sending shivers down Jade's spine that she was quick to ignore. Tori pulled away, offered a smile, and then walked away. Jade watched her go and sighed heavily.

"What the hell Vega," she muttered to herself with a shake of her head as she got back in her car. Jade drove home wondering how anyone could miss this side of Tori. Too bad it couldn't last. She wasn't looking forward to having Tori follow her around despite what was hidden underneath. Tori would still be her geeky self, more often than not. The next week that followed saw Jade and Tori going out often and talking all the time during school. Jade made it a point not to be too obvious about their relationship at school and Tori catered to her wish to keep it under wraps without complaint. The week after that continued in the same fashion until a day Jade found herself hanging out with Tori at her house for no particular reason besides wanting to. The realization of it hit her on the head while she was sitting on the couch, staring into space and waiting for Tori to come back downstairs.

"What the hell am I doing?" Jade questioned herself. It was at that moment that Tori came skipping over. She plopped next to Jade with a big smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek as she always did but at that moment Jade turned her head to address her. The result was that Tori's lips met hers and made them both freeze, eyes wide, and waiting for a reaction. Jade was seconds from an outburst when Tori suddenly became bold and buried her hands in her hair. Jade gripped her arm, moments from pulling her away, but then Tori's lips began moving on hers and a groan she was ashamed to have let loose fell from her mouth. She couldn't help reacting to the slow and methodical way Tori kissed her.

She was addicting. Jade tried to hold back a reaction but her heart wasn't listening to her brain. Her free hand cupped Tori's face and her mouth opened to Tori's carefully probing tongue at her bottom lip. When their tongues met in Jade's mouth Tori groaned and the sound turned Jade on. It was so deep and husky. Tori slowly pushed her back and straddled her hips, the movement disconnecting their kiss. Tori nuzzled at Jade's jaw, her name a breathy whisper on her lips. Jade was panting heavily now but her brain was less clouded now that Tori wasn't kissing her senseless so she pushed at the slender girl on top of her. She had to get out of this situation before she did anything she would regret.

"Tori, wait," she mumbled, pushing at Tori again. She backed away, hazy brown eyes finding hers and then clearing quickly.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to overstep boundaries or anything. I feel so stupid. I'm sorry," she apologized, struggling to remove herself. Jade's hands dropped from their place on Tori's thighs and Jade wondered when they had gotten there. She sat up once Tori was off her. She now stood in front of Jade, fiddling with her hands and looking at the ground.

"It's ok. Its fine," Jade mumbled, looking away from her.

"Jade, I-" Tori began but she held her tongue when Jade stood up.

"I have to get back in time for dinner. My mom told me not to be late," she mentioned, glancing at Tori who nodded.

"Ok, then I'll see you at school," she replied. Jade nodded and raised a hand to grip her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," she told her. She made sure to catch Tori's eyes and then turned away to head out. Tori groaned and fell onto the couch face first after Jade left, too embarrassed and conflicted to do much else. Jade went home and sat in her room, quietly thinking about what happened. Her finger touched her lips as she remembered the way Tori kissed her; full of passion, desire, and something else. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. It scared her. It looked like now was the perfect time to reveal that all this was a joke so that Tori wouldn't ever want anything to do with her again.

That had been her plan but she didn't want to go through with it anymore. She couldn't do that to her. She growled irritably and fell back on her bed. Maybe she should just get to sleep and talk to Beck about it tomorrow? Yeah, Beck could help her figure this out, that is, if he wasn't still upset with her for doing this in the first place. She got dressed for bed and then headed down to eat. After dinner she fell back into bed with a drawn out sigh and forced herself to fall asleep before her thoughts could go back to Tori. After waking up feeling like she didn't get any sleep, dressed lazily, and made her way to school, Jade searched for Beck. She found him leaning against his locker, waiting for her.

"Hey, have you seen Tori yet?" she asked him while looking around for her. Beck smiled but shook his head.

"No, haven't seen her yet. Why?" he replied.

"I-I just can't do this to her anymore Beck," she replied, not elaborating since he knew what she had been doing from the beginning and Jade would rather not speak of it out loud more than she had to. His smile faltered at the mention of the deception.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked her. Jade's reaction made Beck stare at her in disbelief. Jade was **blushing**.

"Holy chiz, did she kiss you?" he guessed but knew for certain. Jade looked at him, her pitiful frown turning into an angry one.

"Will you keep it down?" she demanded, giving a cursory glance at the hall to make sure no one overheard. He laughed and shrugged.

"Why? She's your girlfriend. You guys are supposed to kiss. What's wrong with that?" he questioned.

"No, I can't get close to her Beck. I don't like her like that, remember?" she denied, giving him a look that said he should agree.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"Yes, I am. I don't like her. I'm going to go through with my plan and tell her it was all a joke. That's all it was supposed to be anyway," she insisted, telling herself to bury the guilt and shame and pain in her heart. Beck's eyes hardened when they flicked over her shoulder to stare at something behind Jade. She tensed, knowing who it was. She turned around just as Tori shoved past her, tears in her eyes.

"Happy?" Beck inquired, his tone stony and disappointed. Jade's hands clenched and she looked down at her boots. Tears of her own stung her eyes but she blinked them away, putting her well-worn mask back in place and telling herself that this is what she wanted.

"Yes," she finally replied, turning on her heel and walking right back out the door. She didn't feel like being at school today. It was the last day of the week anyway. She would need the three days off to think and mold herself back into the girl who hated Tori Vega. That was exactly what she did too. It was hard but by the time she had to return to school the next week she felt she had it all under control. She waltzed into school with her usual smirk of confidence but skid to a halt when she took in a far from battered and rundown Tori Vega who was going through her locker. In fact, she looked a lot like Jade. She wore all black, her skinny jeans ripped, her shirt advertising some goth rock band, a leather jacket thrown on over, and her make up wasn't subtle like it had been all those times they went out. It was dark and sharp, accenting her face in a way that made Jade subconsciously take caution due her overall appearance.

"What the hell…" she mumbled under her breath, wondering if she had inadvertently caused this change in Tori. Where was the Tori Vega she knew? This was definitely not her. She walked over but was stopped cold when Tori slammed her locker shut and looked at Jade, her dark brown eyes cold. She forced herself to continue and stop in front of Tori regardless of the glare directed at her.

"What do you want, West?" Tori demanded, her brows slanting down and her arms crossed. Jade had to admit that Tori looked so hot and badass yet dangerous, but right now, she just wanted to see that conservative and acutely geeky Tori so that she knew everything was as it should be.

"Why are you doing this Vega?" Jade questioned, mirroring her stance.

"Like you care," Tori sneered.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking," Jade snapped back.

"If you really cared you wouldn't have broken my heart by stringing me along!" Tori began quietly only to gain in strength until she was shouting, baring her teeth and grabbing Jade by the front of her own leather jacket to slam her back against the lockers. Her breath was forced from her and she grunted at the force as well as the pain branching across her back.

"I-I didn't-" Jade began, slightly dazed from the power behind the action.

"You didn't what? You didn't mean it? You didn't think this would happen? You didn't want me at all, did you? No, you thought it would be funny to mess with me, to hurt me. Well guess what, now I'm going to hurt **you**," Tori snarled, yanking Jade forward so that they were nose to nose. Jade stared into the rage filled glare and for once felt fear.

"You got what you wanted and now we're through so get out of my sight," Tori commanded, tossing Jade aside before making her way down the hall. Jade stumbled and crashed into the wall of lockers again. She watched as Tori shoved people out of her way and openly flirt with others who caught her fancy. A weird feeling settled in the pit of Jade's stomach and she didn't like it at all. Jade spent the next week keeping a close eye on Tori but at a far distance from her. She watched the former sweet and kind geek do something she would never do, hurt others. She stormed through the school with a sadistic inclination to hurt anyone mentally, physically, and emotionally without a single hint of remorse. She even laughed at the ruin she caused. She got anything she wanted this way, including seducing a select few just for fun.

She had her own fan club that would happily live a life of servitude for her. Jade wished she could talk to her but she didn't dare go near her after Tori verbally chewed her out when she had tried to talk to her in the middle of lunch and then proceeded to shove her so hard she tumbled over a table, collecting food as she rolled over the top, and fell onto the floor on the other side. Tori had an unnatural hatred for her and she wasn't looking to take any damage worse than a tumble off a table and wounded pride. Beck had been the only one to help her up and lead her away, all without a word. Today the two sat out at the Asphalt Café at their usual table. The day was overcast and gloomy. So was Jade's mood. Beck glanced at her sadly and then over at Tori who was happily ordering around her lackeys and then going back to sweet talking some guy. Jade groaned miserably next to him and then leaned on the table in a defeated slouch.

"Did I push her to this?" she wondered out loud for the hundredth time. Beck sighed but didn't answer. He believed it was possible but he never answered her because as low as Jade was he didn't want her to get any lower.

"I really think I should just follow her around over the weekend. What if she's hanging out with a bad crowd and they got her into this? I mean, she leaves for the weekend and comes back a totally different person. That's not right. Tori isn't like that," Jade muttered, brows creased in thought.

"Well now she is. I don't think it would be safe to interfere in Tori's business," Beck warned her.

"When have I ever been safe?" she responded.

"Never," Beck grumbled.

"Exactly, so I'm going to follow her and see what the hell she's doing. I have to try and get through to her, Beck. This isn't Tori," Jade stated, pushing herself up out of her seat and returning inside. Beck watched her go and then looked back at Tori to see her shove the guy she had been talking to off his seat so that he hit the ground hard. She smirked at his pain and then ignored him, her eyes following Jade's departure. Beck stood to cut her off but Tori turned her glare on him and he was all too eager to sit back down. He felt guilty for leaving Jade to be hunted down by Tori but his gut instinct warned him of an unknown danger and he listened to it. Tori entered the school and easily found Jade sitting in the janitor's closet where she always went to be alone and plot. She slipped inside and smirked down at Jade who glared back in return.

"Well that's not a pretty face. It's actually awfully bold of you to look at me like that. Have I not thrown you around enough, or will I have to try other tactics?" Tori asked her, reaching down to yank Jade to her feet. Jade kept a steady frown on her face and refused to give in or snap back. Tori growled her agitation when she didn't get a reaction and then threw Jade back against the wall. She exhaled heavily through the pain.

"Did you ever feel anything for me besides hate, Jade?" Tori inquired, her voice dipping into a low, husky tone that Jade tried to ignore but it made her mask crack just enough for Tori to exploit. She smiled, a twisted expression that promised pain. Tori grabbed Jade under her jaw with one hand while the other dug into Jade's hip. Jade's jaw muscles clenched under Tori's hand and she gulped, still not talking. Tori's eyes followed the movement and then she was leaning in. Her lips attacked Jade's harshly. Jade yanked away but Tori's hand tightened and forced her to stay still. Their mouths met again and Tori forced her tongue in Jade's mouth. The hand at Jade's hip dug in, making Jade whimper in pain as well as pleasure.

Tori pulled back with a sly grin and then moved Jade's head to the side so she could lick and bite at her shoulder and neck. Her teeth met Jade's skin with painful force, leaving behind bruises that discolored her pale skin. She sucked in a breath every time it hurt more than it felt good. Tori's touch had been so soft before, and even though Jade liked some force, this was too much. When Tori was done marking her she returned to her mouth where the kiss started up again then ended with a bite to her lip that drew blood. Jade grunted and pulled away while shoving at Tori who was caught off guard enough to release her and step back a little. She chuckled and licked her lips, savoring the taste of Jade. Jade glared back at her defiantly and wiped at her bottom lip.

"Still a fighter. Don't worry. I've learned how to break people and I'll break you too Jade. I'll break you like you broke me," Tori promised. She stepped closer to Jade who couldn't help but flinch away. Tori smirked and then turned to leave. The door fell closed behind her with a click, and only when Jade was sure she was gone, she let herself slide to the floor and then curl in on herself. A shaking hand went to her split lip and then drifted down her neck to wince at the abused flesh of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes watered but she kept back the tears. Her teeth clenched and her hands tightened. It hurt. It hurt so much but it made her stronger. When she got home she avoided her parents and made it to her room where her first task was to cover the dark marks Tori left scattered on her fair skin. She would have been thrilled if the Tori she knew left them and not that bitter and hateful Tori that took over.

She would have been proud to show them off instead of hide them, but that didn't matter now. She had a mission to see through to the end. That weekend she went out dressed in black from head to toe in an attempt to remain hidden. She waited for Tori to leave her house the minute the sun set and began following her. She met up with a group of people Jade had never seen before. They weren't the type of people she would ever associate with Tori. They laughed and pushed each other around as they headed down the street. They were loud and rowdy, making other people they passed uncomfortable. Jade effortlessly exchanged her car for trekking on foot so that she wasn't so noticeable. They headed for a club that Jade had snuck into at one point. They walked right in without any resistance and Jade followed by sneaking in the back way as she had done before. She had to tip off one of the kitchen staff who recognized her but she was in.

She searched the crowd of people and finally spotted Tori sitting at a booth with a drop dead sexy leggy brunette who was draped on her lap. Jade's jaw dropped when Tori stared at her with desire clouding her expression. She looked like the majority of the student body that fell at her feet in hopes of getting closer to her. Jade grit her teeth angrily and slipped in amongst the crowd so that she was hidden. She trained her eyes on the two as they talked and the mysterious brunette left lingering touches on Tori whose arms wound around her. Jade wanted to smack that stupid grin off her face. Finally they stood to wind their way through the crowd. Jade carefully followed them into a shady area of the club. She peeked around a corner just in time to see the brunette push Tori into the arms of some guy that she then shoved against the wall. He tried to kiss her but she avoided it and began trailing kisses across his jaw that then went down his neck.

Jade forced herself to watch until the guy suddenly cried out and tried to push Tori away. The brunette smiled wickedly and licked her lips while Tori effortlessly held the guy down and opened her mouth wide to then savagely latch onto his neck. Jade didn't know if she was seeing things or if Tori really had fangs. She tore at the helpless guy's throat and then let him slump to the floor when she was done with him. She smiled at the brunette like she was waiting for praise, her blood stained fangs in full view. Jade hastily hid herself after Tori received a kiss to the cheek as a reward. The two danced a little before heading out, Jade still tailing them. Tori followed the object of her obsession into a limo that was blasting Halestorm's version of Bad Romance, the pop song now edgy to match the situation. Jade kept herself hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley. When the limo drove away Jade stepped out.

"Tori, what did you get yourself into?" she whispered with a shake of her head. She quickly made her way back to her car and jumped in, trying to keep her thoughts organized. Vampires didn't exist, right? No, they didn't. What she saw couldn't have been demons of the night. Tori couldn't be a vampire. Jade shook her head as if to further disprove it and tried her hardest to pay attention to the road. She got home and went to sleep early after a quick dinner. Tori wouldn't scare her away. No, she had the full intention of following Tori again the next day. Jade made sure to get a good sleep and eat breakfast then finished off any homework she had left over before heading out. She parked a little ways down the street and then hid in the neighbor's plants to wait for Tori to come out. She almost made a sound of surprise when a man suddenly crouched down next to her.

"Shhh," he reprimanded.

"I didn't say anything," she hissed back haughtily.

"You just did," the man replied, smirking at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, her frustration rising. She didn't need this right now. Tori could show up any minute.

"You might not believe me if I told you," he answered.

"Yeah? Try me," Jade challenged. Nothing could top Tori's possible inhuman status.

"I'm a vampire hunter and I've been following a pack of them for the past week. Their leader recently turned someone. I've tracked the evidence to someone who lives here," he explained. Jade felt like she was drowning. This man was either crazy, which made her crazy too, or he was telling the truth, and so had Jade's eyes. She didn't know which one was better or worse.

"See, I told you-" he began but she cut him off.

"Shut up old man. I believe you. I thought the same thing," she responded, turning her attention back to the front door.

"Oh, well, that makes things easier. By the way, I'm Seth," he introduced, holding out a gloved hand for Jade to take. She glanced at it and then lifted a brow at him.

"Ok then…so, why are you here?" he pushed on and dropped his hand, unwilling to let awkward silence descend on them.

"I saw her bite someone. I'm here to follow her and stop her from doing that again," Jade told him. He sucked in a scolding breath and shook his head.

"Can't let you do that kid," he replied.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I can't let anymore innocents die at the hands of those creatures," he answered.

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on that happening either," Jade agreed.

"That doesn't mean it won't. Why don't you just step aside and let me handle this," he insisted.

"And let you stake her? Hell no," Jade shot back defiantly.

"You care for her?" he asked, tone interested. Jade shifted uncomfortably but nodded subtly.

"Good, then how about you help me if you're so hell bent on dying," he remarked.

"How can I be of any help?" she asked him.

"How indeed? Well, you could be a pretty decent distraction," he commented.

"I'm serious!" she threatened with an annoyed growl.

"So am I. You aren't a vampire are you? You're pretty good at that," he replied casually, unaffected by her fury. She wasn't used to that.

"I'm losing my touch," she grumbled to herself.

"That or I've just seen worse," he added.

"Moving on. What's the plan?" Jade questioned, slightly agitated.

"Well, I would think you would want your beloved to get her soul back, right?" he began. Jade blushed a little at that and glared at him but he just smiled.

"Yeah, but, she's so different now. I don't think she can be changed back…" Jade replied, morose. Seth observed her crestfallen expression and then shrugged.

"Of course she can. It's just very hard to do," he admitted. Jade seemed to find her determination and confidence when she heard that.

"How?" she demanded.

"We'll have to kill the leader of course," he answered.

"Do you know who that is?" Jade questioned him. He nodded somberly and pulled out a picture from his vest to show to Jade. She snarled at the image of the leggy brunette that had been all over Tori.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" he wondered, pointing at her with a suspicious furrow of his brows. She snapped at his finger and he pulled away just in time.

"I'm not a vampire, ok? I've just had a lot of practice scaring the chiz out of people," she corrected.

"Whatever you say. So, let's follow the newbie back to the leader and go from there. I'm warning you, this'll be dangerous," he warned her. Jade's infamous smirk returned and she nodded her understanding.

"Let's do it," she agreed. She would do anything for Tori at this point. She had been there for Jade through everything she threw at her. She spent time with her and had to admit Tori wasn't so bad. She might have even fallen for the geeky girl, she was reluctant to admit. It was obvious though because she wasn't hesitating to put her life on the line for her. Anything to get her back. If they survived she vowed to never let Tori Vega go again. Seth nodded and then joined Jade in watching the door. Soon Tori appeared, screaming at someone on the way out. She slammed the door behind her with a scowl on her face. Her movements were jerky with anger. She was getting worse. She must have gotten in a fight with someone at home. The old Tori would never use such a tone with any one of her family members, even Trina.

"There she is. Stay down and keep close," Seth instructed. Jade rolled her eyes but said nothing. He reached down to his belt and pulled an object free. He then turned to Jade and held it out to her. She took the silver stake from him, the cold metal sending an ominous shiver through her.

"I'm not killing her," she stated firmly.

"Just in case," he responded, moving to get up but Jade dragged him back down.

"I'm, not, killing, her. And you aren't either," she growled at him.

"I dub thee Jr. Vamp," he bestowed with a smile.

"I'm **serious**," Jade emphasized.

"I told you, so am I," he acknowledged. Jade shoved him forward and he led the way into his car which carefully followed behind Tori who was already making her way down the street at a fast pace. They followed her back to the same corner where she met the same group of people.

"Good, they aren't that big of a group yet. They're all newly turned though," Seth observed through binoculars he pulled out.

"Will you kill them?" Jade questioned. He shrugged, stowing away the binoculars and turning off the car.

"Depends if they get in my way. I try not to raise the body count unnecessarily but there are some that put my window of opportunity at risk and those I have no choice but to put down. It's more important to take down the leader. Those the leader turns can't change others and start their own coven until they are set free by their leader to be on their own to do so. But if the leader is killed then those under him or her will be human again," Seth explained quietly as they exited the car and continued to follow the group Tori had joined.

"So you weren't lying. There's hope," Jade sighed in relief.

"You thought I was lying?" he asked her, a hint of incredulity in his voice. Jade sighed in exasperation.

"Hurry up, we're losing them," she pointed out. Seth looked back at the group and then rushed off to get closer. Instead of going back to the club, the group turned down a different street. Jade and Seth tailed them all the way to a construction site. The loud group disappeared inside the half built structure and their noise slowly dimmed behind them. Seth stopped a little ways down, made sure the coast was clear, and then snuck closer.

"Are you ready Jr. Vamp?" he asked her. Jade held in an irritated growl and his smile fell when he realized she was denying him the sound of her annoyance.

"I'ma 'bout to Jr. Vamp your face if we don't get moving. We need to save Tori," Jade stressed with impatience. Seth's brow lifted and a soft smile touched his face.

"You remind me of Julia," he mentioned, a note of admiration in his voice.

"Girlfriend?" Jade guessed, sliding her fingers over the stake in her hand to give herself something to do.

"No, she was my wife," he corrected. Jade noted the past tense.

"Divorce?" Jade guessed again. He shook his head.

"No, death. She didn't survive an ambush on our headquarters," he explained, sorrow in his voice. That alone sobered his laidback nature.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jade replied. He waved a hand and sighed.

"No use letting it get to me now. I just fight harder. I don't want others to have to go through what I did," he remarked. Jade nodded and held up the silver weapon.

"Then let's get to it. Lead the way big guy," Jade encouraged. Seth nodded and entered the half constructed building with Jade close behind him. They advanced as quietly as they could and listened to the direction the myriad of voices came from. Seth looked to Jade and then began inching around the corner up ahead. They walked into an empty room, the voices fading and then disappearing altogether.

"Damn, I thought they would be here," Seth commented, eyeing a footprint in the dirt. His eyes widened and he was about to yell a warning when a figure unfolded from the beams above to kick him to the ground. Jade dodged an attack on her but was tackled to the ground by Tori who fell from a beam above. She snarled and showed off her fangs in a deadly smile.

"Glad you could come Jade," she teased, tracing Jade's jawline with a cold finger. Jade yanked away and deflected her hand with the silver stake. Tori growled and smacked it out of her hand. It skid across the dirt floor and then rolled to a stop.

"Use it or lose it," Tori mocked, laughing while she dragged Jade to her feet. She held her hands behind her back and looked to the brunette, their leader, who shifted from the shadows like she herself was a shadow.

"Oh, poor Seth. It looks like you've been caught. Are you finally ready to join me my love?" she questioned the vampire hunter.

"Julia, please, stop this," he pleaded from his position held back by another vampire.

"Julia? **The **Julia?" Jade spoke up, glancing over at Seth. His face was pained when he looked back at her.

"You came to off your wife?! What the hell, dude!?" Jade exclaimed, yanking at Tori's iron grip. Seth hung his head sadly.

"She isn't my Julia anymore," he mumbled in remorse.

"Yes she is, she's just lost her way. Why the hell did you think I came with you? Tori…Tori is my Julia. I couldn't let this happen to her, but to get her back…" Jade tried to say but her voice failed her. Seth nodded.

"No," Jade whispered.

"We have to," he replied.

"But-" Jade began but Julia cut in.

"Enough," she commanded. She snapped her fingers and Tori promptly twisted Jade's arm. She cried out and fell to her knees. Tori leaned in and nuzzled Jade's neck, purring in delight.

"Could I Julia?" she asked, yearning in her voice.

"Take her, she's yours after all," Julia replied with a nod while she walked over to Seth who turned away from her reaching hand and Jade's cry of pain when Tori's fangs tore into her. He failed someone again, but this time he wasn't going to get out alive. Julia touched his cheek.

"Seth, it's over. Come with me. We can live together, forever," she coaxed, leaning in to brush her lips against his. His conflicted scowl grew and he jerked away again.

"No, I'll never become a monster," he flat out refused.

"Why not? Jade seems to be finding it quite…liberating," Julia said with a light chuckle. She gestured to Jade who was writhing on the dirt floor, trying to hold in her screams as her soul was being forcefully separated from her body.

"How? Tori isn't-" he tried to say but Julia interrupted him.

"I let her go off on her own. She and I have a certain level of understanding between us. Plus, she wanted control over her girl, and now she has it," Julia revealed. Tori smiled and crouched down to brush back Jade's hair as she lied panting on the floor, the aftershocks racing through her. She felt so empty, so hungry, so angry. She growled and the sound was nothing like the one's Seth had grown used too in the short time since they met. She wasn't a Jr. Vamp anymore, she was a real one. Her eyes opened and settled on Tori who helped her up. Jade looked at Tori in wonder and then Tori pulled her in for a kiss. Seth looked down at the floor, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Julia pushed his head back up so that she could look into his eyes.

"You'll want to see this," she told him.

"Tori, dear, bring Jade over," she called to Tori who led Jade over.

"Tell her," Julia urged. Tori nodded and took Jade by the hand just as the vampire holding Seth let him go to join the others off to the side.

"Jade, attack him," Tori ordered, firm yet soft in Jade's ear.

"Anything for you," Jade accepted, turning away from her to face Seth. She gashed him across the chest and then grabbed him by the throat. She tightened her hold on him and then dragged him closer to Julia.

"I would love to finish him off but it isn't my place. It's yours," she stated dutifully, offering the defenseless man to Julia. She smiled and took him from her.

"So much respect, I like it," Julia approved. Jade smirked proudly and then stepped back to stand by Tori. She caught Seth's eyes over Julia's shoulder and the man frowned back, feeling betrayed. She looked away and found Tori's dark gaze on her. Julia began cooing mockingly at Seth who answered back in gruff undertones. While they spoke Jade leaned into Tori, her arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed under Tori's jaw and then brushed her neck with her newly acquired fangs.

"Tori, I missed you," she breathed, tightening her hold.

"I missed you too Jade, but now we can be together forever," Tori replied.

"Yeah, we could, but…" Jade muttered, a hand coming up to brush Tori's cheek.

"But what?" Tori asked.

"I'm sorry," Jade apologized in advance. Tori stared at her in utter confusion and then Jade grabbed her and threw her aside. Tori hit one of the few walls surrounding them and crashed through it to the ground on the other side, disoriented for the time being. Jade ran for the disarmed stake, but a vampire stopped her from scooping it up. She turned sharply and decided that she would have to employ plan B. She didn't want to but it was all she could think of so she grabbed Julia from behind and twisted her neck, quick and efficient. Julia had shoved Seth away to deflect Jade's attack but she was too late. Her body hit the ground just as Seth did. He crawled over to her and stroked the side of her face. The other vampires hissed in rage and jumped at Jade. She stood her ground in front of Seth. He was too lost in Julia to pay attention. Jade fought off every vampire but some got in bites and scratches while others clung to her to try and drain her where she stood. She tossed another loose and hunched over tiredly. The wounds healed with each one inflicted but she was losing blood fast.

"Seth, I need you here buddy," she panted, looking down at him. He held a stake in his hand, the tip resting on Julia's chest. He looked torn and broken. The vampires were on Jade again but this time she couldn't keep them off. There were just too many to handle in her condition. Tori pushed off the ground and climbed through the hole her body made in the wall. She looked up to see Jade in danger, her mind instantly clearing. Despite having been tricked not too long ago her instinct to protect Jade still surfaced. Without hesitation she darted from the ground, knocked back a vampire trying to stop her, and stood guard in front of Jade. The pack of vampires set their sights on her now.

"Tori," Jade called to her.

"I hate you," Tori spat back at her. Jade cringed but laughed with some amount of amusement.

"Sure you do," she scoffed disbelievingly. Tori scowled and then shot forward to start disabling the approaching vampires.

"God dammit Seth, if she dies because of you I'm killing you," Jade threatened, crouching down to be level with him.

"Heh, I thought you didn't want me to kill Julia?" he replied, fixing his sad yet interested eyes on her. He had never seen a newly turned human stay so clear headed and ignore the powerful urges and instincts like Jade was doing now. She was something else.

"I'm in no state to feel anything for anyone but her. She's mine, and I came back to save her. I might hate myself for thinking this way after I'm me again but right now I don't care about anyone other than Tori so stake her and do what you came here to do," she demanded impatiently. For how strong Jade was even she couldn't ignore some needs, the number one being to keep Tori safe at all costs. He sucked in a shuddering breath and then nodded, looking down at Julia. He finally raised the stake and brought it down to impale Julia when her eyes opened and her hand shot out to stop him, her grip snapping his wrist. He cried out and dropped the weapon then screamed in agony when her hand shot out to bury into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Seth. I'm so sorry. I wish you would have joined me," Julia murmured with an echo of tears in her eyes, pushing him back so she could stand.

"I-I know," he replied, blood leaking from his mouth. He reached out for her but she pushed him away so that he collapsed to the floor. She didn't even have time to mourn because Jade was suddenly in front of her, stake burning in her hand, but she ignored it in order to shove the deadly weapon into Julia's long dead, cold, and unfeeling heart. She gasped in shock and gripped Jade's wrist. Her wide eyes met Jade's and she grinned.

"So strong. You would have been a great addition," she stated.

"Too bad I never wanted to. Rest in peace Julia," Jade responded. She pulled back and the vampire swayed before falling back to the ground. Jade dropped the stake and turned to see all the vampires screaming and falling to the floor as they made the change back. Tori joined them, falling to her hands and knees. A twinge shot through Jade and she froze until the pain receded. She felt a lot lighter, warm, and level headed.

"Go to her Jade. God knows you should be with her when she wakes up. I've found my place here with Julia so you should be over there with her. Get her home and never let her go," Seth forced out laboriously. Jade looked down at him and nodded.

"I won't," she said with certainty. He smiled and then reached over to grip Julia's limp hand in his. He closed his eyes and let the pain turn him numb until he was welcoming oblivion. Jade rushed over to kneel by Tori who had finally fallen to the ground, unmoving. Jade gathered her in her arms and pressed a gentle hand to her face.

"Tori?" she questioned hopefully. Tori opened her eyes and Jade brightened at the soft chocolate browns staring back at her. Her nose scrunched in an adorable fashion along with her eyes squinting.

"Jade?" she replied in a ragged voice.

"Yeah, I'm here Tor," Jade answered.

"Can we please go home?" Tori requested.

"Sure," Jade accepted, arranging Tori in her arms so that she could stand up. She held Tori close and left the skeleton structure behind. She passed Seth's car and made it her mission to carry Tori all the way home no matter how tired she was. **She **wanted to be the one to bring Tori home and her alone, without help. By the time she was walking up to Tori's house she was exhausted. Her body shook with fatigue but she pushed herself to take additional steps. Tori had told her multiple times that she could walk but then she would fall unconscious, proving to Jade that she incapable of that. She just ignored anymore of Tori's offers to walk and she eventually fell quiet. Jade was grateful for the door being unlocked so she entered with a little bit of maneuvering. No one was home and a note on the counter said that they were all out to dinner.

Jade wondered if the fight Tori had earlier with them had anything to do with that but she pushed it from her mind so that she could put all her energy into getting Tori up the stairs. She pushed open the door to Tori's room and dropped her on the bed. She dragged in deep breaths of air and then sat down heavily on the bed. When she was breathing a little easier she pulled off Tori's boots and then her own before falling back on the bed next to Tori. Her breathing began to even out now and she started to doze off when Tori snuggled closer to her. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and held her close. She never wanted to let her go again. She fell asleep to the comforting sound of Tori's heart beating next to her own. In the morning Jade woke up and looked down to see she had plastered herself to Tori's back. Her arms wound around Tori's body and Tori gripped her arms. She leaned in and nuzzled closer which made Tori sigh.

"Wake up Tor. I have to head out before I get caught in bed with you," Jade mumbled, still able to inject her voice with a suggestive quality even though she was still so tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Tori chuckled sleepily and shifted so that she was facing Jade.

"We just slept," Tori replied, voice raspy and striking Jade as somewhat sexy.

"Yeah, but we're both tired and they don't know that. I swear, we're so tousled anyone would think we spent all night f-" Jade tried to say but Tori rushed to silence her with a hand covering her mouth.

"Please don't say it like that," she pleaded. Jade's lips pulled into a smile under her hand and Tori moved it to see the genuine expression directed at her. She was amazed to see warmth in Jade's blue-green eyes.

"Fine, but I am kinda disappointed we hadn't made love last night. Instead I had to save your butt from the undead while you tried to attack me, and not in the good way," Jade muttered, brushing Tori's nose with her own. It was strange to Tori that Jade was being so affectionate when the subject they spoke about felt miles away and cold to her. She didn't know which emotion to give into, shame and sadness or relief and happiness.

"I'm so sorry Jade. You'll never know how sorry I am," she whispered, closing her eyes against the tears that were coming. Jade's warm touch brushed her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just glad you're alive and well. I missed you, the real you, the adorably dorky and sweet Tori Vega. I'm glad you're back," Jade told her sincerely, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The tears fell anyways but because she was so touched. Jade kissed them away and then held Tori close.

"What happened?" she questioned, wanting to know when Tori wandered down such a dangerous path.

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. I remember being really sad after that day. Then I started getting so angry I was snapping at my family so I left to wander and let off steam. I ran into this woman who put me in some kind of trance or something. She made me tell her what happened and then made me want to get back at you. She told me she could help and that I didn't need you anymore because I had her. I was so lost in my anger and hurt by you but so happy someone was listening to me that I eventually agreed," she explained in a halting voice.

"That was when she turned you?" Jade inquired calmly. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, before I knew it I was listening to every command she gave me. I couldn't say no. After a while I just-I felt so free and it was great to have all that power over everyone, even you; that I didn't see how much I hurt people. I feel so bad about it all now," she confessed.

"I get it. It's ok, I forgive you," Jade muttered, kissing Tori's nose now.

"And everyone else?" Tori questioned.

"They'll come around in time. I can't say if they'll forgive you or not but if they don't that's their loss," Jade told her.

"But how can **you** forgive me so fast Jade?" Tori asked, fear of rejection still in her eyes. Jade stroked her cheek.

"I didn't put my life in danger for nothing Tori and I'd be stupid not to forgive the person I love," Jade answered truthfully. Tears welled in Tori's eyes again and she pulled Jade into an embrace.

"I love you too Jade," she returned with a big smile. Jade held her close.

"Just don't ever do that again. I really thought I lost you, figuratively and literally," Jade admitted. Tori pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss to Jade's lips.

"I won't. I'll just stay here safely wrapped in your arms," she stated playfully, bringing Jade's arms around her and curling up against Jade.

"That sounds perfect, but first, a shower," Jade replied. Tori groaned and pouted but Jade just kissed it away and then pushed her out of bed. She waited for Tori to gather some clean clothes and then headed for the window.

"I wonder if I can reach the tree from here?" she wondered to herself, leaning on the windowsill and looking out the open window at the tree in question.

"You can, I already tried, but why go? I thought maybe we could share a shower," Tori suggested, shyness in every word she spoke yet she carried on. Jade turned around and raised an amused brow at Tori.

"So the geek still has some seductress in her," she teased. Tori's blush grew a little and Jade couldn't get enough of it. She walked over and took Tori in her arms.

"You're so damn adorable, and cute, but hot, and sexy all at once. I can't wait to see more of you," Jade told her, a kiss to her cheek, neck, jaw, and nose for each compliment given. Tori giggled and pushed Jade back.

"You won't have to wait long if you stay and take a shower with me," she pointed out, biting her lip anxiously. Jade's smirk returned full force and then she was leaning in to rest her forehead on Tori's.

"I couldn't really say no to such a tempting offer," Jade mumbled in agreement.

"Then let's not waste any more time," Tori said, taking Jade by the hand and leading her to the bathroom. They snuck out into the hall, listening out for any of the other Vega's, and then went into the bathroom. Tori set the clothes she brought on top of the counter and then locked the door. She then turned to Jade who was busy unbuttoning her shirt. Tori sauntered over and pushed her hands away so she could take over. Jade gazed at her with a crooked smile as Tori's slender fingers finished what Jade started and then pushed the shirt off her. She followed by yanking off Jade's under shirt and then her warm hands fell to Jade's stomach which contracted under her soft touch. Jade's breathing sped up when she removed Tori's top and then dragged her fingers swiftly around to Tori's back where she released her bra with a quick flick of her fingers.

However, Jade didn't remove the article of clothing until Tori did the same to her. Together they undressed the other so that they could both take in the other's slowly revealed body. The removal of their pants excited them both so that by the time they were completely nude they were attached at the lips and blindly stumbling into the shower. They pulled back to take in the pleasant sight again, unbelieving of the situation. They were covered in dirt and blood but, to each other, they were beautiful. Tori kissed Jade once more and then got the shower started. They began to wash off, only stopping to kiss against the wall and let their hands idly caress wet slicked skin but nothing more. They were rushed towards the end by Trina banging on the door and demanding that Tori hurry up. Tori sighed, her eyes sad again. Jade lifted her head by her chin.

"Just tell them it was a bad case of teen angst, or cramps, or better yet, both," she joked. Tori cracked a small smile at the attempt to cheer her up.

"Ok," she replied quietly. Tori had brought clothes for Jade too, so once they were dressed, Tori snuck Jade back in her room where she waited while Tori left to apologize to her family for walking out on a planned family dinner and then returning home late. Jade busied herself with taking a tour of Tori's room until she came back in, all smiles again.

"I see it went well," she commented, smiling when she saw Tori's smile. Tori walked over to pull Jade into a kiss and then looked into her eyes.

"Yep," she confirmed.

"Glad to hear. So, you want to go hang out, just you and me?" Jade asked.

"Jade West, are you asking me out on a date?" Tori responded playfully.

"Yes, so do you want to or not?" Jade answered with a playful version of her usual agitation that occurred when she was being questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you sure you're Jade? The Jade I know wouldn't want to go out with nerdy Tori Vega," Tori said, squinting her eyes suspiciously at Jade. She laughed at Tori's returned playfulness and reached past her to pick up her glasses from the bedside table.

"You're a geek not a nerd Vega, and maybe if you put on your glasses you could see better you dork," Jade responded with a chuckle, setting the frames neatly on Tori's blushing face.

"There, now that you're all hot and sexy in your nerdy glasses, how about you agree to our date and add a kiss to sweeten the deal?" Jade suggested with a wiggle of her brows.

"But I thought I wasn't nerdy?" Tori questioned. Jade sighed in exasperation.

"The glasses are nerdy and you're geeky, keep up Vega. Don't forget, I still want that kiss," Jade quickly elaborated with a roll of her eyes. Tori laughed and adjusted her glasses. She then reached up to set her hands on Jade's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Sure," Tori finally agreed to the date but Jade shook her head.

"What the hell kind of kiss is that? Seal it with a kiss not a peck on the cheek like an old-" Jade ranted only to be silenced by Tori's lips on hers. Jade groaned into Tori's mouth when her tongue snaked in to tangle with Jade's and her hands pulled Jade flush against her with a squeeze of her behind. Jade placed a hand on Tori's cheek while the other wrapped around her waist so that she could press her hips into Tori who moaned her approval. Their kiss heated up with passion and then slowly unwound into simple brushes of their lips.

"How was that?" Tori panted when they parted to catch their breath.

"It was perfect," Jade replied with an appreciative smile. She pulled Tori into one last embrace and then left to return home where her mother chewed her out for sleeping over at a friend's house without telling her. She was worried but let it slide so that Jade could hang out later that night after school. She debated changing into her own clothes but shrugged and left wearing Tori's clothes. The student body could think whatever they wanted at this point. Jade was just happy to have the old Tori back. At school Jade walked in and went straight for her locker, but no more than a minute later, Tori walked in. Students fled at her arrival while others eyed her warily. Tori was frowning sadly by the time she reached Jade.

"They hate me," she commented. Jade just slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Join the club Tor. Together we can be the ultimate badass couple. Come on, you can pull it off without the supernatural aspect," Jade joked, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek right when Beck walked up to them. He stopped to glance at Tori just as uncertainly and then nodded at Jade.

"Hey, so you guys back together?" he asked them and they nodded.

"I'm sorry for my ganky behavior Beck. I was going through some hard times and I guess I went about it in a bad way," Tori apologized. Beck smiled and nudged her arm, quick to forgive.

"Hey, no problem. I expected you to get Jade level mean at some point if you were going out with the Wicked Witch of the West herself," he teased in return. Jade forced a smile even though she was scowling underneath it.

"Ha, you're funny Beck. So funny in fact, that I'm sure seeing you hairless would be just as funny if not more so. Do you wanna see?" Jade spoke up while lifting a pair of scissors for emphasis.

"Um, no thank you," he replied, acting at nervousness but knowing Jade was just kidding. Tori laughed and leaned into Jade.

"So, I'll see you two later," he said in farewell, lifting a hand and then walking away to get to class early. After Tori visited her locker Jade returned her arm to Tori's shoulders.

"I'll walk you to class," she offered, steering Tori in the direction of her first class.

"You know where my first class is?" Tori inquired.

"Of course, a good girlfriend knows these things. I do my research," Jade responded, blushing a little. Tori liked seeing it there.

"You're my girlfriend?" Tori asked next. Jade stopped them and looked at Tori.

"Of course Tor. I'll always be yours," she vowed.

"As long as you're mine I'm yours," Tori responded, in full agreement. Jade gave her a genuine smile and then kissed her before continuing on the class. Students stopped to stare at their constant display of affection throughout the day. Tori's random and short lived reign of terror didn't help matters. It was safe to say the student body was confused. As time passed though things fell quiet and everyone was used to Jade and Tori together. So much so, that it was unheard of to see one without the other. In times when they couldn't be near each other they sent texts to check up on each other and out of school they were either at each other's house or out together. They were rarely apart but that was just how they liked it. The creatures they had encountered were still out there after all, and Jade was determined to keep her Tori safe and well-protected in her arms at all times. She truly loved her and always had, just as Tori loved Jade and always has. Even supernatural forces hadn't been enough to part them. It only made them stronger, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
